


Will You Survive? // The Walking Dead CYOA

by 24HoursADay



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (depends on your choices), Anyone Can Play, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Could End Bad, Could End Good, I'm doing the best i can, Not gender-specific, Out of Character, This doesn't go through the exact storyline as the show, Work In Progress, You/Anyone - Freeform, just a little bit, some language, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24HoursADay/pseuds/24HoursADay
Summary: You live at the Sanctuary with Negan and the rest of the Saviors. On a run to Alexandria to collect some supplies for the first time, guide your character through some troubles and obstacles, and maybe, if you choose right, you might survive…
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, You & Anyone, You/Anyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. START

"Hurry the fuck up!" Negan barked through the crowd. "I want to get on the road soon!"

People started to bustle about, trying to get the trucks ready. You walk over and hop in the front passenger seat where you know Negan will be driving in the other seat.

"Hello," he greeted you, sitting down and closing the door to the truck. "How are you doing?"

_**What's your answer?**_

["Fine."](/works/22501132/chapters/53769037)

["Rough day."](/works/22501132/chapters/53769316)

["I'm doing great, thanks. You?"](/works/22501132/chapters/53769577)

["…"](/works/22501132/chapters/53769691)


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine," you reply. You weren't really up for a deep conversation about your feelings at this point. Very blunt.

"Good to hear," Negan said, nodding. Thankfully, he didn't press on.

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/53793109)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Rough day," you admitted. You really just wanted to get this day done and over with so you could just sit back and relax for the night, and hopefully wake you to something way better than today.

"Damn," Negan replied honestly. "That fucking sucks."

["Language."](/works/22501132/chapters/53792047)

["…"](/works/22501132/chapters/53793109)


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, thanks," you replied. "You?"

"Fucking fine, my friend. Happier than a dog who finally took a shit after a week without doing so." Negan grinned, obviously very satisfied by his words. Even when they didn't sound totally satisfying, it could be funny.

You settle into a more comfortable position in your seat, getting ready for the drive.

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/53793109)_


	5. Chapter 5

You stayed silent, not really up for a conversation at all.

"Quiet one, huh?" Negan asked, but thankfully, dropped the subject.

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/53793109)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Language," you said, making him laugh.

"Feisty one, aren't ya'?" 

You knew that he would probably never fix his language, but it was worth a shot. You're lucky you're one of his favorites, because then otherwise he would just get pissed off and find a way to get back at you for talking back at him. Lucky you.

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/53793109) _


	7. Chapter 7

Negan put the truck into drive and you were all headed off. The rest of the trucks and cars followed you and Negan's (well, mostly Negan's as it seemed like everything was his, but whatever. you were in it).

After the almost an hour drive, you finally see the gates of Alexandria for the first time. It seemed like an actually cool place, definitely different than the Hilltop or the Kingdom, but in its own way. You couldn't wait to start exploring. You had been getting bored with searching the Hilltop, and you couldn't go into the Kingdom, so this was definitely an excitement.

"Here we go," Negan announced, grabbing his baseball bat and hopping out of the truck. You did the same, nervousness swirling inside of you. Of course you were nervous. This was a new place with new people. You couldn't wait to check the people out also. Though there was always that very huge possibility that they will especially hate you. Yeah, they probably will.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let. Me. In," Negan called out, banging on the gates. Someone walked over and opened the inner gate. You immediately stand next to Negan, wanting to see into the community.

"Who are you?" the man on the other side asked. Negan raised his eyebrows, disbelief becoming obvious in his features.

"Seriously? Did you seriously just fucking ask that?" But then Negan's emotions changed when he noticed another man walking up behind the first. "Ah, Rick! Nice to see you!"

So. This was the famous Rick Grimes Negan kept talking about. Interesting.

"You're early," Rick commented. It was true. You were quite early, which you were actually very happy about.

"I missed you," Negan answered. More like he couldn't wait to tease and make fun of the man. But you knew better, so you didn't say that.

After Rick finally opened the door, you skipped on inside and looked around. It was pretty huge, it will definitely be a bit to explore it all.

"You can go explore or help us a little," Negan offered. You thought about it, then finally made your decision.

_**What do you do?** _

[Go explore.](/works/22501132/chapters/53799904)

[Help out.](/works/22501132/chapters/53800468)


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll go explore," you told him. You both did a quick smile at each other before you turned and left. This was going to be very fun.

You started to walk down the sidewalk, looking at all the houses.

In the near distance, you saw two people chatting. One of them looked to be a teenage girl who was talking to someone with a priest outfit on.

You thought about walking towards them, but then you saw another teen (this time a boy) follow one of your fellow people in the house to your right. The kid looked pissed off and you wouldn't mind to watch how that went.

But then you saw a creek about fifty yards away. The pond looked beautiful and tempting.

_**Where do you go?** _

[To the two people talking.](/works/22501132/chapters/53801200)

[Where the pissed-looking boy's house is.](/works/22501132/chapters/53801722)

[To the pond.](/works/22501132/chapters/59698405)


	9. Help Out

"Actually, I'll help out a little," you said.

You and Negan walked to the truck where people were already loading things up.

"Anyone need help lifting?" Negan asked.

"Over here!" a woman named Arat called out. You both move towards the sound. She was carrying a couch, and you were surprised that she did it by herself that far.

"Ready?" Negan asked once you both got situated on different sides of the couch. You nodded and after Negan counted down from five, the three of you lifted it up. You gave as much strength as you could and after about two minutes, you all set it down in a large moving truck.

"Phew!" you exclaimed, shaking your hands. The couch was very heavy, even for three people. What is it made out of, bricks? Arat must have pushed it, but even then, she didn't get that far away from the house.

"There we go," Negan said. "Let's take a quick breather."

Both of you sat down in the truck as Arat excused herself, obviously wanting to keep helping.

"What do you want to talk about?" Negan asked. You shrugged. 

**_What did you want to talk about?_ **

["Let's talk about you."](/works/22501132/chapters/53803168)

["I don't know."](/works/22501132/chapters/55291993)

["Why don't you help me get to know you better?" Negan suggested.](/works/22501132/chapters/59611543)

[Start flirting with him immediately.](/works/22501132/chapters/59670034)


	10. Chapter 10

You walk towards the girl and priest, wanting to see what's going on there.

The priest notices you first, giving you a small smile. You smile back.

"Hello there," the priest greeted you. The girl just stayed quiet.

"Hi," you said. "How are you guys?"

"I'm doing well," the priest replied. You turned to the girl.

"Fine," she said. _Huh,_ you thought. _She seems a little closed off._

"What's your name?" the priest asked. You tell him, then asked for their names.

"My name is Father Gabriel," the priest answered.

Once again, the girl said little as possible.

"Enid," she said quietly. You nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"How did you get here?"

Turn and talk to the priest.

Turn to Enid and try to get her to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

You walk towards the house the boy went in, wanting to see what's going on there.

Stepping in the house you hear rummaging around. Probably the older man looking through some shit.

You step into a living room and saw the boy glaring at the man, who you identified as David.

"Find anything?" you asked, causing the two to look at you. David smiled and the teen just looked more annoyed.

"Found an unopened pack of cherry chapsticks, the classics," David replied.

"Cool," you said. "I want them."

David tossed the pack to you and you caught it just barely. It almost slipped out of your grasp but thankfully you were able to steady it in time before it fell.

"Thanks," you replied.

"The hell do you want, anyway?" the boy snapped. It seemed to be obvious you weren't here to just help the Saviors take their shit.

_**What's your response?** _

["I want you to shut up."](/works/22501132/chapters/59610961)

["Just looking around Alexandria."](/works/22501132/chapters/59612530)

"To fuck you," you teased. (If you're not teasing, CLICK HERE.)

Flip him off.


	12. "Let's Talk About You."

"Let's talk about you," you suggested.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Who were you? Before all this, I mean. What happened?"

"Well," Negan sighed. And there it was. He was seriously gonna tell you! This is an once-in-a-lifetime thing, so you listened closely. "Before all this I was a Highschool gym teacher. On the side I helped kids play ping pong."

"Seriously?" you asked, grinning. "You? Ping pong? Can't imagine."

"Yeah," Negan agreed. "Sometimes I still wonder why I let those motherfuckers in my garage. But anyway. I did that. I also had a wife named Lucille."

"That's where the bat got its name, isn't it?" you asked.

"Yup. Lucille was my wife."

"What happened to her?" You cringed, hoping you weren't pressing too far. If you were, he didn't show.

"Cancer got to her. Just a little before this shitstorm started." Negan shook his head, deep in his thoughts. "I still wish I treated her better."

"What do you mean?" you wondered, truly curious.

"I cheated on her," Negan replied softly. "I really shouldn't have. It was wrong. I knew that, but I kept doing it. Fuck, _she_ knew I was doing it, but she stuck with me anyway. I don't know why, though."

"And you stuck with her," you pointed out. You knew that cheating was wrong and you didn't want to encourage it, but Negan looked so sad and vulnerable and you weren't used to that.

"I did," Negan agreed.

"Why?" you asked. "If you were cheating on her then obviously something was wrong or missing in the relationship. Also, you knew it was wrong. Why did you stay?"

"Because I loved her," Negan whispered. "And I think she loved me too, but there's no way to fucking know now."

"Man," you said. "Sorry about that." 

Negan shrugged. "Doesn't really matter much anymore. It's done now." 

Something deep down told you that it still did matter to Negan, but you decided not to press on. 

Crap, you didn't think you would get into a deep conversation, definitely with Negan. 

_Continue…_


	13. "I Don't Know."

"I don't know," you admitted. Negan rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You don't know? That's not a good way to keep a conversation going," Negan said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you think of something?" you asked, scowling.

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/59611543) _


	14. Chapter 14

"I want you to shut up," you snapped back at the boy, giving him your best glare. The teen just seemed to get angrier, but he didn't say anything, which was good.

_Continue…_


	15. Chapter 15

"Why don't you help me get to know you better?" Negan suggested. You nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?" Negan asked you, deciding to start basic.

**What's your favorite color?**

"Green."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Orange."

"Purple."

"Pink."

"Yellow.

"Black."

"Brown."

"I don't have just one favorite."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just looking around Alexandria," you replied.

"Then why are you here?" the boy asked harshly. You rolled your eyes.

"Because I want to be here. Now stop interrogating me."

_[Continue…](/works/22501132/chapters/59672311)_


	17. Immediately start flirting

"Anything you want," you said softly, leaning into Negan slightly.

He looked at you, an amused expression on his face.

"Well," Negan thought for a moment. "What do you think of this place?"

["It looks beautiful."](/works/22501132/chapters/59698021)

"It really sucks."

"It's… different."


	18. Chapter 18

You turn back to David.

"I'm going to go sit on the couch. If you find anything I might like, give it to me," you told him. You had no problem telling some people to do things. They usually listen to you, mostly because they have to.

You went and sat down on the couch, relaxing into it. You closed your eyes for a moment and when you opened them, you saw the boy staring at you. You smirked at him, grinning wider when he narrowed his eyes - eye.

"What's your name," you asked him, realizing you still don't know.

"Carl," the teen replied, still glaring.

"Nice to meet you, Carl. My name is y/n."

Carl just nodded. You rolled your eyes at the dull response. This kid was starting to get on your nerves. Maybe you should have more fun with him as you wait for David.

**What do you do?**

Tease him about his eye.

Ask him about himself.

Flirt with him.

Make a rude comment.

Stay quiet/do nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

"It looks beautiful," you told him. You smile at him and you were happy to see him smile back. "How about you?"

"It looks cozy," Negan admitted. "Almost makes you forget what's on the outside. Almost." He chuckled.

"Yeah," you agree.

_Continue…_


	20. To The Pond

You walked towards the pond wanting a peaceful evening for a while.

You sit down near the edge of it. It was really quiet there, with a beautiful view. _I can stay here forever,_ you thought.

You relaxed for a few minutes before you see a small movement under the water. You thought it was probably just fish or something so you didn't think about it again. Until you see another movement, this time larger.

**What do you do?**

[Look into the pond.](/works/22501132/chapters/59713114)

Ignore it.


	21. Look

You moved slightly closer to the edge, peering into the water. You watched for any more movement, staying still and scanning your eyes over the water.

Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed your wrist. You shouted in surprise as one of the dead rose halfway out of the water. You tugged on the hand that was holding onto you to no avail. Unfortunately, in the process, the walker grabbed your arm so now you can't get to your weapon.

**_Now what?_ **

Yell for help.

Try to kick the walker.


End file.
